parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon meets Mulan II
Mulan II is a 2006 American direct-to-video Disney animated film directed by Darrell Rooney and Lynne Southerland and is a sequel to the 1998 animated film Mulan (originally released in theaters). The entire cast from the first film returned, except for Eddie Murphy (Mushu), Miriam Margolyes (The Matchmaker), Chris Sanders (Little Brother) and Matthew Wilder (Ling's singing voice). Murphy and Margolyes were replaced by Mark Moseley and April Winchell, respectively; Little Brother was voiced by Frank Welker, and Gedde Watanabe does his own singing for the sequel. This film is the 10th overall episode of the Digimon crossover adventures series, Guilmon's Adventures, created by Garfiled1990 and co-produced by Saban Entertainment and Toei Animation. It is also a sequel to the first film, also a part of the series, known under the name Guilmon meets Mulan II. The episode was updated on One Fans Blog, YouTube and Dailymotion in January 2017 as a last Chinese New Year special, thus making the Mulan double feature. Summary After saving China and receiving the third Dragon Ball as a reward from them, Gennai, the Sovereign Digimon, Master Roshi, Splinter and the Empero the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition, the Dragon Ball Gang, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Disney Heroes, along with Mulan and her new fiancé, General Li Shang a special new mission: escorting his three daughters across the country to meet their soon-to-be brides. Our heroes knew that if they succeeded, they will have the fourth Dragon Ball on which the Emperor also discovers along with the other that they currently have, while Shang and Mulan wed. Unfortunately, the task proved to be an even more challenge than their last fight with the Huns, the Pilaf Gang and the Foot Clan. Or so have they thought...? Plot A month after the events of the first film, General Li Shang asks Fa Mulan for her hand in marriage, and she happily accepts. Hearing about their engagement, Mushu is thrilled for them, until the leader of the ancestors informs him that if Mulan gets married, he will lose his job as a guardian dragon and have to leave Mulan and his pedestal, which is his place of honor as a guardian. The ancestors are happy with this because Mulan would be getting married to Shang, and would become a part of his family, which would require her to have his family ancestors and guardians. Wanting to keep his job and his friend, Mushu attempts to tear the couple apart, having noticed that they are not very compatible, while Cri-Kee tries to foil his attempts, and keep the couple together. Meanwhile, the Emperor calls upon Mulan and General Shang to escort his three daughters, Princesses Mei, Ting-Ting, and Su, across China to be betrothed to three princes so that an alliance can be formed with the kingdom of Qui Gong. If the task is not completed within three days, the alliance will crumble, and the Mongols will destroy China. Mulan and Shang set out, along with Yao, Ling and Chien-Po, to safely escort the princesses to their new kingdom. Unfortunately, the princesses fall in love with Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po, and Mulan, who has long believed arranged marriages are wrong, decides to go against her orders and, despite Shang's wishes, stop the joining of the kingdoms. Mushu attempts to cause problems for Mulan and Shang, but fails only to get stomped on by Mulan's horse. In despair, he causes the carriage to roll away with the princesses and Yao, Ling, and Chen-Po. Seeing that they're heading towards a cliff, Mulan and Shang rush to the rescue, and try to get the princesses to safety. This fails, and the carriage is destroyed while everyone falls into the river, unharmed. On the night of the carriage's destruction, Chien-Po, Ling, and Yao take the princesses out to a village, and declare their love for them. Meanwhile, Mushu tricks Shang into thinking Mulan is taking advantage of him. While traveling through bandit country Mushu is pressured by Cri-Kee to confess to Mulan what he had done. Although Mulan is angered by what Mushu tried to do, at the same time, she is enlightened about the news, and she attempts to reconcile with Shang, only to be attacked by Mongols moments later. While saving the princesses, the bridge Mulan and Shang are standing on breaks, leaving the two dangling off by a loose rope. Realizing that the rope can only support the weight of one person, Shang sacrifices his life to save Mulan, and allows himself to fall into the river below. Devastated by Shang's apparent death, Mulan continues on the trip alone to Qui Gong. Not wanting the princesses to be forced into a loveless marriage, she offers herself to marry one of the ruler's sons. Shang, who actually survived the fall, soon hears about the news, and rushes to stop the marriage, but the ruler denies it. Mushu decides to help by pretending to be the Great Golden Dragon of Unity, and forces the ruler to stop the marriage. Still under the guise of the Great Golden Dragon, Mushu marries Mulan and Shang, and releases the princesses from their vows. Some time later, Mulan and Shang officially get married back home, and after the wedding, Shang combines the family temples, meaning that Mushu gets to keep his job, much to the ancestors' dismay. In his happiness, Mushu accidentally reveals himself to Shang, even though Mulan had already told Shang about him. Characters Protagonists/Main Hero Teams Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition * Guilmon * Calumon * Renamon * Terriermon * Lopmon * Impmon * Monodramon * Guardromon * MarineAngemon * Leomon Mentors and Superiors * Gennai * Digimon Sovereigns: ** Azulongmon ** Zhuqiaomon ** Ebonwumon ** Baihumon Dragon Ball Gang * Goku (with Saiyan tail): * Yamcha: * Bulma: * Oolong: * Puar: Mentors: * Master Roshi: * Turtle: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo Mentors: * Splinter Supporting Hero Teams/Other Allies The Disney Heroes * Sora * Goofy * Donald Duck Mentors: * King Mickey Mouse * Queen Minnie Mouse * Lady Daisy Duck Antagonists/Villain Teams The Foot Clan Edit * Oroku Saki/Shredder * Krang * Bebop and Rocksteady * Foot Soliders ** Alpha One The Pilaf Gang * Emperor Pilaf * Mai * Shu Cast * Steve Blum as Guilmon/Growlmon/WarGrowlmon * Mari Devon as Renamon/Kyubimon/Taomon * Mona Marshell as Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon * Michelle Ruff as Lopmon/Antylamon ** Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Lopmon (2nd voice through footage from Digimon Tamers: The Runaway Locomon) * Derek Stephen Prince as Impmon/Beelzemon * Lex Lang as Monodramon/Cyberdramon * Richard Cansino as Guardromon ** Michael Sorich as Andromon * Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon * Brianne Siddall as Calumon * Tom Fahn as Agumon ** Michael Lindsay as Greymon * Kirk Thornton as Gabumon/Garurumon * Tifanie Christun as Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack as Birdramon * Jeff Nimoy as Gennai * Michael McConnohie as Azulongmon ** David Lodge as Azulongmon (archive) * Tony Pope as Zhuqiaomon * Dave Wittenberg as Ebonwumon * Steve Kramer as Baihumon * Stephanie Nadolny as Goku ** Shane Ray as Goku (Great Ape) * Tiffany Vollmer as Bulma * Christopher Sabat as Yamcha and Turtle * Brad Jackson as Oolong * Monika Antonelli as Puar (1st voice in most scenes, archive) ** Brina Palencia as Puar (2nd voice in some scenes) * Mike McFarland as Master Roshi * Chuck Huber as Emperor Pilaf * Julie Franklin as Mai * Chris Cason as Shu * Cam Clarke as Leonardo and Rocksteady * Barry Gordon as Donatello * Rob Paulsen as Raphael * Townsend Coleman as Michelangelo * Peter Renaday as Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter * Pat Fraley as Krang * Greg Berg as Bebop * Jim Cummings as Alpha One * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bret Iwan as King Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Queen Minnie Mouse * Tress McNeille as Lady Daisy Duck * Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan ** Lea Salonga as Mulan (singing voice) * BD Wong as General Li Shang * Mark Moseley as Mushu ** Eddie Murphy as Mushu (archive) * Lucy Liu as Princess Mei ** Beth Blankenship as Princess Mei (singing voice) * Sandra Oh as Princess Ting-Ting ** Judy Kuhn as Princess Ting-Ting (singing voice) * Lauren Tom as Princess Su ** Mandy Gonzalez as Princess Su (singing voice) * Harvey Fierstein as Yao * Gedde Watanabe as Ling * Jerry Tondo as Chien-Po * Pat Morita as The Emperor of China * George Takei as First Ancestor Fa * June Foray as Grandmother Fa * Freda Foh Shen as Fa Li * Frank Welker as Cri-Kee/Little Brother * Soon-Tek Oh as Fa Zhou * April Winchell as The Matchmaker * Jillian Henry as Sha-Ron * Keone Young as Lord Qin Digimon Tamers * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo Dragon Ball * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Mulan II * Produced by The Walt Disney Company * Animation Production by DisneyToon Studios Kingdom Hearts * Music and Songs Guilmon's Adventures Intro Sequence # Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme - Paul Gordon Mulan II # Guilmon's Adventures Closing Credits # Production notes Trivia and Facts * Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon belongs to Saban Entertainment, Toei Animation and Bandai. * Mulan and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney. * Dragon Ball belongs to Funimation Entertainment and Toei Animation. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing. Transcript * Guilmon meets Mulan II/Transcript